Almost Paradise
by Emmi82
Summary: It was the perfect part, until she found out who her love interest was. The same boy who had broken her heart three years earlier. TxG!
1. The Dream Role

Hey everyone! Here is my new story, Almost Paradise! You might be thinking why is she posting a new one if she has all these incomplete ones. Well this one is actually already written. It is originally Zac/OC but I've changed it to Troyella. It wont take any time away from Famous. I hope you like it!

**Almost Paradise**

**Chapter 1: The Dream Role**

"Welcome to The Ivy Ms. Montez." Gabriella Montez stepped out of her Porsche, and every person surrounding the Beverly Hills restaurant did everything they could not to stare at the Hollywood starlet. However, most of them miserably failed and watched the brunette beauty, who was clad in a red off the shoulder shirt, skin tight jeans, high heeled knee high boots, walk into the restaurant with all the confidence in the world. As soon as she stepped in the hostess greeted her.

"Welcome Ms. Montez, Mr. Stagler has already arrived, come with me," the woman said.

"Thank you," Gabriella replied politely before following the hostess to a table where a middle-aged man clad in an expensive suit was sitting. As soon as he noticed Gabriella, he stood up.

"Hello beautiful," he said and she smiled and hugged him.

"Hello Robert," she replied.

"Enjoy," the hostess said and they thanked her before sitting down. Gabriella took off her Gucci sunglasses and placed them in her Louis Vuitton bag before turning to Robert.

"So what's the big news?" Gabriella asked.

"I have a part for you that you are going to love," he replied.

"How do you know?" she smirked

"I'm your agent Gabriella, I know what you like," he shot back and she laughed.

"Ok, so who is she?"

"The preacher's daughter…"

"The preacher's daughter?" she asked with her eyebrows raised, looking at him like he was out of his mind. If you knew Gabriella, you knew that she hated playing good, little innocent girls.

"Will you let me finish?" Robert asked and she rolled her eyes. "She's rebelling against him…"

"Ok that's more like it, how?" Gabriella asked seriously.

"By dancing," he answered and she looked at him confused. Ever heard of Footloose, Gabriella?" Her jaw dropped.

"Is that a serious question," she said in shock and he laughed.

"New Line is doing a remake. They're looking at a summer release, Adam Shankman's directing, and they want you to play Ariel," he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm being offered to play the female lead of Footloose," she said in shock.

"Well they need to see if you have chemistry with the guy who's playing Ren first, but yeah," he replied.

"Oh my god! Who's playing Ren?"

"That is something I am not telling you," he smirked.

"What?! Why not?" she asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Cause I want it to be a surprise," he replied with a smile on his face.

"You want it to be surprise or you don't want me to know?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want it to be a surprise. Trust me, you'll be happy," he replied confidently.

"I hate you, you know that."

"Hey, without me you'd still be a Disney Channel star."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied rolling her eyes.

--

About an hour later, Gabriella got back into her car, and immediately whipped out her phone, before dialing her best friend's number.

"Hey," a female voice answered.

"So I just talked to my agent, oh my god Tay you will never guess what part I'm being offered," she said immediately.

"Well hello to you too Gabriella," Taylor replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Ok, what's the part?"

"Ariel in Footloose!" she exclaimed and Taylor froze.

"Oh my god," she said in shock, but not for the reason that Gabriella thought.

"I know!" Gabriella exclaimed proudly.

"Umm, do you know who's playing Ren?"

"No, Robert wants it to be a surprise," she replied and he let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Do you have to test with him?"

"Yeah, and if it goes well I have the part!" she exclaimed excited.

"Well…I'm sure it will go great," Taylor lied nervously.

"Thanks!"

"Of course…umm look Gabriella, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Ok," she replied and they said their goodbyes. As soon as Taylor hung up the phone she dialed another number.

"Hello," Chad answered.

"Hey Chad, it's me."

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked is girlfriend.

"We have a problem. A big problem," she replied in an extremely stressed out tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"World War 3 is about to begin," she replied.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"I just got off the phone with Gabriella, she just talked with her agent," Taylor started frantically.

"Ok…" Chad said, still confused and a little weirded out.

"She's just been offered the part of Ariel," Taylor said seriously and Chad froze.

"Ariel as in…" Chad said in shock.

"The female lead of Footloose, Ren's love interest, yeah," Taylor replied.

"Holy shit this is bad," Chad said, now getting stressed out as well. "Does she know?"

"What do you think? Of course not! You really think she'd be excited if she knew," Taylor replied, talking to him like he was insane.

"Good point. God Sharpay is gonna flip too," Chad sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You think?!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" Chad asked distraught.

"I say we leave the country."

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Telling Him

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews! If you have an idea for a summary or new title that will get more people to read, please let me know!

**Almost Paradise**

**Chapter 2: Telling Him**

"Tay, I would love to leave the country but we are actors, this is pretty much the only place in the world where we are employable," Chad replied.

"Yeah," Taylor sighed. "Do you think there is a chance that Gabriella wont accept when she finds out that he's playing Ren?"

"No! She has way too much pride."

"So are you gonna tell him?"

"I have no idea, I mean the movie was built around him. He could easily go off and say he doesn't want her."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't do that."

"Yeah," Chad sighed.

"I think you should tell him."

"Ok," Chad replied and Taylor chuckled.

"Tay, I really don't think there is anything funny about this situation."

"Really Chad? They haven't seen each other in three years, they're about to become love

interests and they have no idea. You have to admit, it is kinda amusing."

"Yeah," Chad scoffed. "Well I'm at his house now. I'll let you know what happens."

"Please do." Chad hung up the phone and parked his car before walking into his other best friend's house, to immediately find him in the living room playing video games.

"Hey man, what up?" Troy asked, pausing the video game.

"Nothing, you," Chad replied distantly.

"Chillin," he replied and Chad nodded. "Is everything okay?" Chad took a deep breath.

"Have they told you who's playing Ariel yet?" he asked and Troy looked at him confused.

"No, they haven't chosen her yet," Troy replied.

"Actually, they have. They offered the girl the part today."

"How do you know?" Troy asked back confused.

"Because I know the girl they chose."

"How?"

"We worked together. You've actually worked with her too," Chad replied.

"Really?" Troy asked confused.

"Yeah."

"What movie?"

"A little movie called High School Musical 3," he replied and Troy looked at him in shock.

"HSM, who would they choose from HSM?" Troy asked confused and Chad gave him a look. Troy's face fell. "Oh my god, please don't tell me they chose Sharpay."

"No, worse," Chad replied.

"Worse?" Troy scoffed. "What could possibly be worse than having your ex-girlfriend as your love interest?"

"Think about it," Chad said seriously. Troy looked at Chad confused, but then did as told and thought about it. A few seconds later Troy paled and his eyes widened.

"No…" Troy said in shock.

"Yes."

"How…how do you know?" Troy stuttered, still extremely surprised.

"She called Taylor. Taylor told me." Troy just nodded.

"Gabriella Montez is going to be my love interest."

"Yep."

"Holy shit, I am so screwed."

"Yep."

"Does she know I'm playing Ren?!" Troy exclaimed standing up and starting to pace.

"No, for some reason her agent wanted to surprise her. I think he thinks she will be excited to see you again." Troy stopped looked at Chad like he was crazy. "Dude! I know, but obviously she never told her agent."

"So she said yes."

"Yeah, but it's not final yet, she said they're not gonna make a deal until they see you two together," Chad replied.

"Well how could she not get the part? Especially after she slaps me across the face," Troy shot back sarcastically.

"Troy, this is Gabriella Montez we're talking about. She's not gonna do anything in front of a room full of executives. She is gonna pretend like nothing happened."

"How can she possibly do that?"

"She's an actress."

"And I'm an actor but I can't even imagine doing that!"

"She also knows how to lie."

"Who cares?! The girl despises me."

"She doesn't despise you Troy," Chad replied and Troy gave him a look.

"Did you hear her album? Womanizer, Shattered Glass, Lonely, 7 Things, Over It…Take A Bow!! Hmm, I wonder where she got the ideas for those songs?! Between the songs that made her look sexy as fuck to the ones that just completely trash me, it's kinda obvious that she wanted to kill me."

"Ok you've got a point."

"Yeah," he replied in a 'duh' tone, before plopping down on the couch and burying his head in his hands. "I should've told her."

"Yeah, but you didn't. And I know, you're mad at her for walking away, but it had been 6 months. What did you expect?" Chad asked and Troy sighed and they sat there for a few moments in silence until Troy's phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID and groaned.

"Who is it," Chad asked.

"Sharpay."

**Please Review!!**


	3. One Down, One To Go

**Almost Paradise**

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Omg I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like forever. I actually thought this chapter had accidentally been deleted on my computer. I know it is a little short, but I hope you like it anyway.

Sharpay Evans had it all. The looks, the talent, and the boyfriend. Her life was perfect. Key word being was. Once the High School Musical franchise was over and her 3 year relationship with America's biggest teen heartthrob dissolved, things weren't so perfect anymore. It seemed to be that Sharpay Evans could only sell out an arena or be in a box office hit when she was next to Troy Bolton and the rest of the High School Musical cast. So when HSM3 made 90 million dollars and her next movie only made 30, it became clear that she was never the reason for the success of High School Musical. And the fact that HSM3 had featured a new girl didn't help either. Specifically, a new girl that was better. Gabriella Montez had stolen the spotlight right out of Sharpay's hands. Not purposely, it just happened. Gabriella was the better dancer, better singer, and a pretty damn good actress. And she was smart too. She knew how to work the media and how to have a successful career. So instead of doing a movie after HSM3 was over, one where she wouldn't even be the lead, she decided to pursue music instead. Her beauty, powerful voice, and amazing dance skills led to offers from every major record label, and gave her the opportunity to work with the best writers and producers. Yes, Sharpay was still famous, but not nearly as famous as Gabriella. While Gabriella was now starring in movies, Sharpay was starring in a television show on The CW. It quickly came to be that Gabriella Montez had everything Sharpay Evans did, except for one thing. Gabriella Montez had never been able to call Troy Bolton her boyfriend, and Sharpay was going to make sure that she never would. Considering Troy had promised Sharpay that he would never speak to Gabriella again, Sharpay never worried. But because of what her brother had just told her, she had a reason to worry.

"Wait, they offered Gabriella the role!" Sharpay screamed into the phone.

"Yes," Ryan mumbled.

"But…but…Ariel…I'm perfect for that part!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Shar…the male lead is your ex-boyfriend," Ryan said in a 'duh' tone.

"I know but…"

"And come on Shar, even if they did, it's not like you would have the time to do it. You're just about to start shooting season 3," Ryan replied.

"I guess," Sharpay sighed.

"Look, I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay." They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. As soon as she did, she dialed another number.

"I'm assuming you heard," her ex-boyfriend answered.

"Ryan just told me," she replied coldly and he sighed.

"Look Sharpay, I had no idea they were even looking at her, let alone offered her the part.

I found out from Chad like 5 minutes ago. And don't blame this on her either, she doesn't even know I'm playing Ren," he replied.

"You're defending her, shocker," she replied sarcastically.

"What do you want from me Sharpay?" he sighed, confused.

"You promised you'd never talk to her again," she mumbled and he sighed.

"We're not together anymore Shar. You don't decide who I can and cannot talk to."

"I know, but it wasn't like things ended badly, I didn't think you would do something like this to me."

"You have nothing to do with this. Seriously Sharpay, is this really about the fact that I'm gonna be kissing or a girl that you hate, or are you just pissed that they offered her the part and not you," Troy asked and she sighed, making him realize that it was the latter.

"Sharpay, what makes you think that they would hire my ex girlfriend as my love interest?"

"I dunno, I just thought since I'm known as a singer/dancer/actress and since we have good chemistry…"

"Sharpay that was three years ago! Things are different now."

"Yeah, I guess so," she mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry you feel this way Sharpay, but there's nothing you can do about it, and truthfully there isnt really anything I can do about it either."

"I know. Umm, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up the phone and Troy looked at Chad.

"Well that was easier than I expected," Chad said.

"Yeah now here comes the real challenge."

**Please Review!! I promise the next chapter will be up soon! I will tell you…it is the audition!!**


	4. Just Like 3 Years Ago

**Almost Paradise**

Gabriella walked into the large studio nervously to see Adam Shankman, Bill, the producer, and the casting director. "Hi."

"Hello Emily, come on in, it's nice to meet you," Adam replied.

"You too," she replied sweetly.

"Troy just stepped out for a moment, as soon as he comes back we'll begin," Adam replied.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked in shock and confusion.

"Yes, you know the Troy that you starred in High School Musical 3 with?" Adam laughed and Gabriella's heart sank into her stomach. At that moment everything just stopped, she had no idea what to do or say, but she did know that she couldn't look upset.

"Oh…wow…okay," Gabriella said in shock, but tried to cover it up by laughing.

"Sorry about that guys." Gabriella whipped her head around to see Troy walk in. Her body tensed up and butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she saw him for the first time since they went their separate ways.

"It's okay," Adam replied. "Troy you know Gabriella." Troy turned his head and froze, taking in the sight of the beautiful girl that he hadn't seen in 3 years.

"Of course, wow…long time no see," he fake laughed.

"Yeah," she replied with a fake smile.

"Well let's do it then!" Adam exclaimed, getting out of his seat, and walking towards them.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled to herself as Troy stood next to her.

"Not my fault," he replied and she just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'm gonna teach you a few 8 counts, we'll see how you two dance together," Adam said and they nodded. He began to teach them and as they learned the partner section to Footloose they did not say one word to each other.

"Ok, you guys got it?" Adam asked about 20 minutes later and they both nodded.

"I swear to god if you drop me," Gabriella grumbled.

"What you don't trust me?" he asked.

"Why would I ever trust you," she shot back and he sighed. Just then the music started to play.

"5,6,7,8," Adam said and they began to dance. Within 15 seconds, everyone's jaws dropped. Their anger toward each other had translated into intense passion, and as it turns out, the chemistry between them had not decreased one bit. The song ended, and they hit their final pose, pushed up against each other. After staring at each other for a few moments, Troy smirked and she glared at him, before pulling away.

"Wow that was amazing, have you two always had so much chemistry?" the casting director asked. They looked at each other awkwardly and shrugged.

"Well you guys dance really well together, but I wanna see how you guys sound together. Can you do Another Paradise?" Adam asked. They nodded and stood next to each other.

"Great. Music," Adam called.

The music started and Gabriella and Troy began to sing, looking into each other's eyes. Chills ran through Gabriella's body when he took her hands in his, as he was told to do. However, he was never instructed to intertwine his fingers with hers, but he couldn't help but do it out of instinct. Everybody else noticed this, and they in no way had a problem with it. Gabriella was trying as hard as she possibly could to not break into tears when he sang his part of the love song to her. He noticed this, and he squeezed her hand supportively. They pulled away from each other, and neither would ever admit that a feeling of emptiness came across them. When they stepped towards each other, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up at him and he placed his hands on her arms and moved them up and down as they sang the last few lines of the song and her hands moved to his chest. They sang the last note and Troy placed his hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"Well…ok then," Adam said in shock. Realizing that there were four other people in the room, they jumped apart and faced the table.

"I think we can all say that you two are amazing together," the producer said.

"Thanks," they mumbled awkwardly.

"Just out of curiosity, when was the last time you two saw each other?" Adam asked.

"Umm the High School Musical 3 premiere," Gabriella replied in a small voice.

"Which was when?"

"Uhh…" Troy said and looked at Gabriella. "Three years ago?" Gabriella nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well the fact that you two have that much chemistry after not seeing each other for 3 years is pretty mind-blowing."

"Umm well…you know…" Troy said nervously, "we still knew each other…sooo…"

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed.

"Ok," Adam replied, although he knew there was something they weren't telling him.

"Anyways, that's all, thank you Gabriella. We'll be in touch."

"Ok, thanks, umm…good seeing you Troy," she mumbled before walking out. As soon as she walked out, tears started pouring down her face. Once she approached her car she heard her name. She turned around to see Troy jogging towards her. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"Troy, please, don't do this," she begged as soon as he approached her.

"We're gonna have to do it sometime," he replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"How are we gonna be love interests if we don't sort this out," he replied and she sighed and looked down. "You didn't let me explain Gabriella."

"There's nothing to explain Troy."

"But there is Gabriella!"

"Whatever the explanation is Troy, it's not gonna change the fact that you lied to me! I'll never be able to forgive you for that," she said sadly before getting in her car and driving off. Troy sighed as she left him standing there, hopeless, just like she had done 3 years earlier.

**Comments Please!!! Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the other ones longer. Next...a different side of Gabriella is revealed. And don't forget to check out my new story, 'I Know What It's Like.'**


End file.
